Talk:Kisuke Urahara
Eye Color In Kisuke's article it mentions his eye color is dark blue, does anybody know where this reference came from? In every episode of the anime his eyes are dark grey or black (even without his hat). So if anybody knows where the blue eye color ref. came from please leave a message, otherwise I would like to have it changed to grey or black. UraharaHitsugaya 18:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Pictures The Zanpakuto section seems really cluttered with pictures. We could remove a number of these easily. I think the sealed and Nake, Benihime pictures should be removed, as those aren't that hard to visualize. The Blood mist shield could probably be removed, too. CJett92 (talk) 22:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Simply put no the removal of pics or gifs are not up for discussion and any attempt at removal will be considered point blank vandalism. If we are basing things of visualization then we dont need any pics or gifs at all, as we all have imaginations and can imagine what something looks like. We are not going under the assumption that its known what something looks like or how it works. This is an informative database that should function to inform those that are fans as well as those that know little to nothing about the series. Theres plenty of wiki sites that just describe and dont show you whats being talked about, this is not one. If thats not acceptable then this site may not be what your looking for. If there is an issue of something being cluttered its best to complain to wiki central about how wiki sites only get 6in of content space of 9in of possible space.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The Shinigami Research and Development Institute Shouldn't that be on his previous team section of his info box?Umishiru (talk) 05:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Information correctly placed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Bowel irregularity Can I add the episodes when Kisuke gets an icky bathroom exprience during Soul Society arc? It's funny. Anime exclusive though. Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 00:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it really needed?? It was only Kisuke taking out of date tablets and didn't really advance any sort of plotline!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) It will amuse me. Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 00:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) We do not add things for your amusement. We add things that are important to the character. This is not-- It is important to the character. It posed a serious health problem that could have terminated his life : ) Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 01:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Why do you have to be like that? It's just junk trivia. The rest of us could probably look at that and not give a dime about it happening. What pleases your fancy is not what determines what goes on this site. Just because something is funny doesn't mean that it's particularly important. There are probably hundreds of comical moments in Bleach. Do they all get listed in the wikia? No, definitely not all of them. This is definitely one of those moments that we could pass over, as they are see once, look at it, never seen or heard again moments. Little to no relevance whatsoever. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 02:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I see no point in adding this and neither do two other people. Therefore I am closing this discussion-- Explosion: In chapter 29, page 15, Urahara used some unnamed Soul Society tool, which involved causing an explosion, putting people to sleep around him. Shouldn't this be mentioned somewhere? Ruffy 13:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :It is mentioned. Plot section, third paragraph. It is a memory eraser. 16:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay, so it's mentioned somewhere in the manga or something that it is a memory eraser? But in that case, shouldn't there be an article about it, since there is for most other Soul Society tools? Ruffy 17:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Not enough info for it. We don't have a name or really any info on it other than that it erases memories. A page will be made for it if we have enough info.-- :: ::I suggest we make a page to list all named and unnamed tools/weapons of soul society, since there has been many of them (for example the bomb Mayuri used on his subortinates, or all the modifications he has made, such as the kusarigama-weapon in his ear). Ruffy 17:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Those are exclusive to him, they are already on his page.-- ::: That was just a few examples, there are numerous others (and the bomb-thing wasn't on his page, i remember). Ruffy 18:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) "New" zanpakutou abilities Shouldn't we add these pictures to the two new zanpakuto abilities? The first picture to the Kamisori, Benihime; and the second to the Tsuppane, Benihime. User:Domynyk 15:30, Aug 11, 2011, (UTC) :First of all they lack any sort of Rationale and Licensing!! Second, why?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I think a picture is necessary for a technique. Why not? User:Domynyk 15:36, 2011, Azg 11, (UTC) : I've completed the licensing. User:Domynyk 13:50. August 12, 2011, (UTC) i only see an incomplete FUR, it must be complete and there must be licensing!! I will be gathering GIFs for his powers anyway!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This wasn't agreed upon yet!! Discussions must be agreed!! And you have yet to complete the FUR!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Inventions Acording to the last chapter the blade used to restore Ichigo's powers was created by Kisuke. Shouldn't that be listed in his invention section? And if yes how could it be written? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :As soon as we know more about it, we can add it. We really have no idea what it was yet.-- Titled Kisuke or Urahara on his own page I really don't care if we call Kisuke by his first or last name. I was just trying to have some consistancy. Plus, Kisuke has been referred to by his first name by charactes like Yoruichi. I truly believe that all the characters should constantly be referred to one of the other. In Kisuke's case, please refer to him as either "Kisuke" or "Urahara" throught his page. Steveo920, October 17, 2011, 1:58 :Good writing varies throughout. You do not need to call a character by the same name all the time throughout an article, it is boring. A little variation never hurt anyone. Mostly though, Urahara is called just that, Urahara. Ichigo and friends call him Urahara, the visored call him Urahara, the shop is even named the Urahara Shop, only Yoruichi calls him Kisuke. The problem here is that we have been through this with you before. You were specifically told not to do this before, you did it once, we said don't ever do it again, you just did it again. So I am wondering if this is going to be the last time or if a block is in order?-- I'm sorry. I honestly didn't intend to repeat that mistake. I'm not trying to make anyone angry or violate any rules. I just want to help improve the various pages because I enjoy both helping and this show. I will seriously work to not make my past mistakes again. Steveo920, October 17, 2011, 3:53